


Seeing Movies

by NovaButterfly



Series: Seeing Double [3]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaButterfly/pseuds/NovaButterfly
Summary: Tom and Marco go on a much needed date to see a Mackie Hand marathon at the theater. When things don't go as planned, they adapt and things become steamier than they intended. Explicit scenes within





	Seeing Movies

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't feel like doing a lot of writing right now but adding little dirty one shots to one of my favorite fics I've written is always fun. So here's one of the many I have planned. Enjoy.

When Tom surprised Marco with tickets to the Mackie Hand marathon at the theater, he’d received a very passionate kiss as a thank you. The two rarely got to go on proper dates due to schedules, monster fighting and magical shenanigans. It had been almost two weeks since they’d had more than a minute alone together and they were desperate for some alone time.

Tom came to pick up Marco with his chariot. This was reminiscent of the last time they’d tried this, but everything was very different now. Marco promised his parents not to be home too late and said goodbye to Star. He was sure that if he lifted his feet, he would float all the way to Tom’s arms. So much time was wasted not being able to touch and kiss and love the other that every moment together now was like a dream come true.

As soon as the door was closed, the two kissed as a greeting and cuddled on the seat.

“I’m so glad we finally have some time together.” Marco said, snuggling in close.

“I thought I would have to kidnap you soon if this didn’t work out.” Tom joked.

The two chatted about where they’d stop to eat after the marathon and how excited they were to watch the movies on the big screen. Everything was shaping up to be the perfect night. Until they arrived at the theater.

Outside on every poster advertising the marathon were signs that said “CANCELLED” in big red letters. The two stared in disbelief as they made their way to the ticket stand.

“Uh, we have tickets to the Mackie Hand marathon.” Marco said, a hint of confusion in his voice.

“Yea, we had to cancel that.” The girl behind the window said, popping her gum.

“Why? I bought these tickets a week ago!” Tom said, angry already.

Marco grabbed his hand to calm him and gently nudged him aside. “Why is it canceled?” He asked the girl.

“Not enough tickets sold. Owner didn’t think it was worth it.” She seemed bored and very disinterested. “For your inconvenience I can offer you free tickets to any of the movies we’re still showing tonight.”

Tom and Marco stepped aside, both disappointed that their plans had to change, but determined to make the best of this night.

“Ok, it’s disappointing, but we can still see a movie. I don’t want to go home yet.” Marco said, still tightly holding Tom’s hand in his own.

“Neither do I. I don’t know any of these movies though. What should we see?” Tom asked, scanning the posters that lined the wall.

In the middle was a poster that showed a man and woman in a passionate embrace while the silhouette of a cruise ship sat behind them framed by a setting sun. Cheesy romance movies seemed like the perfect idea for a date night. The two exchanged a look and agreed cheesy romance was the way to go.

They exchanged their tickets and made their way inside to buy popcorn and drinks. Marco already had candy stashed inside his hoodie and hoped the guy at the concession stand didn’t notice. Once their snacks were purchased, they headed to the theater where their movie was being shown. Inside were other couples already snuggled up and ready to watch the movie together.

Marco had only ever been to this theater with his friends or parents so there was never anything special about the couch like double seating. But today, it was perfect and just the intimate kind of seating they needed. With no armrest dividing them, kissing wouldn’t be uncomfortable, and they could sit as close as they wanted.

They found a seat near the back and off to the side. Not ideal for viewing the movie, but perfect for sneaking kisses without too many people noticing. They settled in just as the overhead lights went down and the previews started. Tom wasted no time throwing his arm around Marco and pulling him tightly to his side. Marco smiled and rested his head on his shoulder, perfectly content to watch the movie this way.

As expected, the movie had a dull plot and a predictable ending. The two main characters went on a romantic cruise with their significant others, both horrible people. They keep bumping into each other and when they both break up with their partners, they get drunk at the bar and head to his room both angry and complaining about the time wasted on their exes.

Neither were very invested in the plot and couldn’t help rolling their eyes and giggling when the characters had an impromptu karaoke session in the elevator singing You Oughta Know by Alanis Morissette angrily, badly and very loudly. Marco was fighting the urge to fall asleep when the characters finally made it to the room where they immediately began to make out.

It wasn’t really unexpected, but the close ups of their tongues were definitely not something either boy saw coming. The couple on screen loudly moaned as they undressed and touched each other. They kind of assumed the girl at the ticket window didn’t give a shit about anything but now that both characters were fully nude, a sure sign this movie was 18+, they were sure of it.

Both boys felt slightly awkward as the characters fell to the bed and the man sucked on the woman nipple, his hand making its way down south as she moaned erotically. By now Tom and Marco had seen each other fully naked. They touched and licked nearly every part of the other, though weren’t quite ready to “go all the way”. Still, being in a theater with a bunch of other people and both becoming dangerously aroused, was extremely awkward.

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Tom whispered into Marco’s ear, his hot breath on this neck not helping the situation.

Marco squirmed in response, tugging on his hoodie in an attempt to hide the thickening lump in his jeans. Of course, Tom noticed and, being in the same situation himself, decided he couldn’t ignore it. It had been weeks since he’d touched his boyfriend and he wasn’t passing up this chance to get hot and heavy no matter where they were.

Grabbing Marco’s hand, Tom abruptly stood and pulled Marco behind him as he made his way to the exit. Thankfully, the hall leading to the bathroom was mostly empty as they ran hand in hand to the bathroom. Once inside, Tom dragged Marco into a stall and locked the door behind them.

“If you had to pee, you could have just said so.” Marco chuckled nervously. Sure, the bathroom was empty, but this was still a public place and he wasn’t sure he was ready for what Tom had planned.

Tom smiled that cute sideways smile that always made Marco’s chest tighten. “I figured it would be easier to make it through the movie if you weren’t hard and I wasn’t sure I should give you head in the middle of the theater.”

Marco’s face turned beet red and he was suddenly very happy that Tom had chosen the bathroom instead. Tom pressed the flat of his hand against Marco’s enclosed dick, eliciting a moan from him. Marco slapped a hand over his mouth and prevent any other noises from escaping as Tom smirked and reached for the buttons of Marco’s jeans.

Faster than Marco’s heated brain could comprehend, Tom slid down both of their pants and settled down on the toilet seat, pulling Marco down onto his lap. Wasting no time, Tom wrapped his hot fingers around his boyfriend’s dick and began to pump. Marco shuddered and bit his lip to keep from making any noise as he wrapped his own hand around Tom’s member to return the favor.

They dissolved into heavy breathing and quiet moans as they worked quickly to come before anyone else entered the bathroom and they were caught. Marco lowered his head until his forehead was resting on Tom’s shoulder.

“Tom…ungh…I don’t think I’m going to last.” Marco whispered, sinking his teeth into the flesh of his free hand to silence the needy whine that dared to escape.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Tom grunted. “Come for me…umph…let the whole theater hear your voice.”

“Nnnnn…nooooo.” Marco whined as he dug his fingers into Tom’s back and bit his shoulder to muffle the moan he couldn’t hold back as he spilled his seed into Tom’s waiting hand.

Marco’s hand on Tom’s dick momentarily stopped moving as his whole body tensed and shuddered. With an exhausted sigh, Marco removed his teeth from Tom’s shoulder and leaned back to the look at the still needy face of his boyfriend.

Marco grinned a dopey, post orgasm kind of grin. “You look like you’re ready to explode.” He said, his hand still not moving.

“You look like you just got fucked silly.” Tom said, pulling Marco into a quick kiss. “Please help me finish. I’m so close.” Tom practically whined.

Marco had always been too afraid to suck Tom off, but now, as they sat in this filthy public bathroom, something came over Marco and he wanted to give it a try. Releasing his hold on Tom, much to his disappointment, Marco wriggled off of Tom’s lap, pulling his pants up in the process, and settled onto his knees in front of him.

Tom’s eyebrows shot up so high they nearly disappeared into his hairline. He watched intently as Marco leaned forward and gave his head an experimental lick. Tom let out a shaky breath and, with his clean hand, cupped the side of Marco’s face and stared at him lovingly. Marco had always been slightly embarrassed every time they were intimate but now, he was willing to jump out of his comfort zone, in a public bathroom, and he loved him for it.

Mentally reassuring himself one more time that he wanted to do this, Marco placed his hands on top of Tom’s thighs and took his dick into his mouth as far as he could. Tom bit his lip and grunted, more turned on by the sight than the action itself. He kept his eyes on Marco’s face as he hollowed his cheeks and gave Tom a hard suck as he brought his lips back up to his head.

“Shit…Marco you’re amazing.” He said, breathing heavy and squirming against the hard seat beneath him.

Marco raised his eyes to look at Tom’s face as he continued to bob his head and that was it for Tom, he couldn’t hold it any longer as he pushed Marco back and used his free hand to catch his cum. His moan was louder than he intended but he didn’t really care at the moment. Marco wiped his mouth on his hoodie sleeve and watched as Tom’s body tensed and then slumped against the back of the toilet.

Still breathing heavily, Tom looked lovingly at his boyfriend.

“I fucking love you.” He said with a cheesy grin.

Marco’s blush grew darker, if that was even possible at this point. “I love you too.” He said, suddenly bashful.

“I feel like I’m in a dream that I’ll wake up from if I make the wrong move.”

“That’s not going to happen. This is real. Trust me.” Marco grinned. “We should probably get out of here before someone comes to investigate the noise.”

“Uh…little help?” Tom asked, showing both of his hands covered in both of their jizz.

“Right.” Marco said, grabbing a ball of toilet paper and helping Tom mop up the mess from his hands. Once done, Tom quickly washed his hands in the sink and the two quickly absconded from the bathroom.

Choosing not to return to the movie, they left, hand in hand discussing where they were going to go grab a bite to eat, unwilling to leave the company of the other just yet.


End file.
